Unable to See
by Foxy88
Summary: Hermione finds herself unable to see the difference between the good and the bad of people. She falls in love with wonderboy Draco Malfoy, but after a broken heart will she let someone else try to piece it back together again?


Unable to See 

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters._

Chapter 1: Seeing the Improbable 

The moon was still shining when Hermione awoke in the darkened dormitory. She quietly slipped out of the bed in search for her wand under pieces of clothes that had gotten strewn across the floor after the evenings previous events. As she fumbled around, she felt someone come up behind her. Hermione reached under small pile and felt the tip of her wand in reach. She quickly grabbed it and turned to face Draco. She gave him a quick once- over as a small sneer began to appear when she noticed his disleveled hair and his silky green boxers on backwards. He noticed her looking at him and tried to walk over to her. She quickly pointed her wand at him, causing him to back up.

"Would you mind not pointing that thing at me? It could be dangerous." He said with his hands in the air. He reached at her wand, but she pulled it from his reach, snickering softly.

"It's only dangerous if I make it dangerous." She added, seductivly putting it back in his face.

"If you wanted me to be kinky, all you had to do was ask." He pulled her wand away and moved closer to her. She could feel his lust and wanting pulsing through him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him.

'Oh no. Not again.' She thought as he begin undressing her and kissing around her neck and shoulders. 'Stop. Please stop.' She closed her eyes, silently praying while he slipped off her top. He led her over to the bed, feeling his way around the soft folds of the blankets- and her. He pulled down her shorts and underwear as he crawled on top of her. He slid two fingers into her as she bit her lip from crying out in pain. He looked up at her and took it as a positive sign to continue. He momentarily removed his fingers long enough to find his wand. She laid there, completely motionless, powerless to his control. He held up his wand as he returned to the bed.

'We might need this again tonight.' He said, placing it on the bedside nightstand. He started kissing her passionantly, moving his hands up and down her body. Every curve or piece of skin was not untouched. She sat there, a puppet to him, a toy. She could feel his hardness rubbing against her thigh. After a couple minutes of exploring the already known secrets of her body, he returned to fingering her. Roughly pushing his fingers in and out further every time. Hermione closed her eyes, wanting it to be over, but knowing that it had just begun.

Knowing what she had to do, she closed her eyes in a silent prayer. 'God forgive me.' She thought as she looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco looked up, questioning her sudden interest. She gave him a seductive smile and pulled off his shirt, running her fingers over his chest and back. He got up, unable to hold back his lust any longer. She sat up, giving him a questioning stare and watched him crawl off the bed. "Draco, what are you doing?" He looked back at her, smiling as he pulled off his boxers. She tried to laugh as he slid back into the bed with her. He started kissing her again, slowly rubbing around her clit, trying to arouse her. She moaned loudly 'faking of course' as he massaged and played with her breasts.Then she froze, afraid someone had heard her. Draco felt her tense up after she moaned.

"It's okay to be loud. That's why we're in my room." He said after feeling the tension grow inside her. She smiled as she remembered that prefects rooms are completely soundproof. She pulled him back down to her and he let out a very girlish scream, trying to lighten to mood and proceeded to get into position. "Are you ready?" he asked with his head at her opening. She wrapped her legs around him, gripped the bed sheets and looked into his eyes as she nodded 'yes'. He nodded back and thrust deep into her. She screamed as he entered, her eyes watering.

HARRY'S ROOM

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, panting loudly as he got out of his bed. He hated this being on his own , in his own room. 'Why? Why did I have to become a prefect?' He walked around in his room, trying to shake his nightmare out of his mind. 'Wow. That nightmare was even worse than the ones before.' Ever since he returned to Hogwarts, he kept having increasingly frightening dreams. 'I wonder if Hermione's still awake.' He glanced at the clock. '1:30.' He read. 'I'm sure Hermione is up late studying for that big Potions test tomorrow.' He strode over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder from the shelf above. He threw it into the fireplace and shouted," Hermione's dormitory!"

HERMIONE'S ROOM

He stepped into the swirling green fire and then out in Hermione's dorm. He looked down at the sleeping figuires in the beds before him. Lavender, Ginny and Parvarti were all asleep, but no sign of Hermione. 'Where is she? She can't have flooed out, only prefects can do that, so where is she?' Harry returned to his dormitory and pulled out an old, ragged piece of parchment. 'Maybe the map can tell me where she is.' He thought as he drew out his wand. "I solemly swear that I am up to no good." He said as he lightly tapped the paper. 'Where should I start?' he wondered opening the map. He looked at the library, North Tower, Gryffindor Common Room, Professor McGonalls study, Astronomy Tower, Hagrids- but the only sign of life was in Dumbledore's study. 'Dumbledore pacing as usual.' Harry started thinking about going up to Dumbledore's and asking him about his missing friend when skimmed over the prefects rooms. He saw himself, sitting on his bed, Ron, Ernie and some kid from Ravenclaw all asleep in their beds, and Malfoy- 'What's going on in Malfoy's room?' he wondered, peering closer to the map. There was only one dot, but it seemed bolder and if possible- blacker. The name beside the dot was not 'Draco Malfoy' either. It was 'HDERRAMCIOONE'. Harry looked closer. 'HDERRAMCIOONE' he thought. 'Maybe the map's starting to malfunction.' He turned to close it when he realized that 'HDERRAMCIOONE' was actually 'HERMIONEDRACO' with the letters rearranged! Harry dashed over to the fireplace, threw in the floo powder, screamed 'Dracos dormitory' and stepped inside.

DRACO'S ROOM

'Oh Draco! God, it feels so good!' screamed Hermione, wiping a strand of her sweaty hair out of her face. She hated lying to him, but all she wanted was to get it over with. Ever since she decided that she wanted to lose her virginity, and chose him- he's been all over her! 'This is what I get for not wanting to be the only virgin left in my class.' She thought wincing. Draco had started thrusting harder, so she knew that the end was near. 'This hurts so bad. Please let it be over!'

Just then the fireplace started cracking and Harry walked out of it. Draco, acting like Harry was nonexistent, kepting thrusting until he came. Harry just stood there, completely in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hermione, his best friend, in bed with none other than Draco Malfoy, his most hated enemy, actually having sex in front of him. Hermione looked at him with a tear-stained face. Harry avoided her glance and turned to Draco. He was just sitting there, in the same position as when Harry stepped out of the fire, his dick still inside Hermione and a look of pure content on his face. He was the first to speak. "Well Pothead, if you don't mind, Ms. Granger and I are alittle busy right now if you didn't notice." Draco pushed alittle deeper into Hermione, who had been frantically trying to cover herself up, causing her to let out a small sob. Harry refused to look at Hermione as he turned and walked back into the emerald green flames. "Well, now that he's gone, are you ready to go again?" said Draco, wiping his sweaty face.

Hermione glared back at him. "Again? We were just caught having sex by one of my best friends who probably hates me now and you ask if I want to go again? What's wrong with you? I need to go talk to Harry." She crawled off the bed and walked around the room trying to find all of her clothes. As she reached for the door Draco grabbed her shoulder. "Get back on the bed, Hermione."

Hermione pushed his hand away. "Get the fuck off me, Malfoy. I want to go back to my room." He tried to reach for her again and she again swatted his arm away and reached for the doorway.

"Don't make me hex you, Granger." Hermione just kept going and opened tbe door. As she walked out, she heard him mutter something under his breath and then fell into complete darkness.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ron ran into the Great Hall 10 minutes after breakfast had started. He saw Harry sitting alone at the front of the table and sat down beside him. As he sat talking with some of the other Gryffindors he noticed that Harry had not done anything but continue to stare and mutilate his food. It kind of made Ron sick to look at it, so he turned back to his own plate and began to eat. Trying to make conversation, he casually said, "I don't know what your food did to you, but haven't you punished it enough?" He laughed and looked up, expecting Harry to smile and laugh with him like he always did, but all he saw was Harry just sitting there, zoned into his own thoughts. "Harry? Earth to Harry! Are you there?" said Ron, waving his fork in front of him. Harry sighed and gave him a weak hello. Ron looked at him in surprise, he had never seen Harry act this way before. "Harry, are you alright? You seem... different. Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey..."

Professor Dumbledore had been intently watching Harry ever since he first stepped foot in Hogwarts 6 years ago. Now he saw something different, something was affecting Harry... and he wanted to know what it was. He looked very lost, somewhat bothered. Dumbledore thought about him often. Could it be a problem with another student? Or could the stress of classes finally be getting to him? Was it possible? 'No' thought Dumbledore. 'Not with Harry.' With all those thoughts in mind, he decided to talk to him. Dumbledore got his chance when he saw Harry walking back towards his dormitory for one of his free periods. "Mr. Potter," he said as he strided up to Harry. Harry looked back and kept walking. "Harry! Please don't walk away from me. I know that there's something wrong. Please talk to me." He walked up beside Harry, waiting patiently to hear an explaination.

Harry turned to face him, but refused to look at anything but his shoes. "There's nothing wrong, Professor. I'm just tired with all the prefect duties and my schoolwork is getting overwhelming. That's all, I'm just really tired." Harry momentarily looked at Dumbledore and he knew at once that Harry had been lying. He nodded his head in disappointment.

"Alright Harry. Some of the other teachers and myself have noticed a difference in you and we have been very concerned. But as long as your alright, then I will let them know." Dumbledore sighed and walked away, leaving Harry at the to his dormitory.

Professor Dumbledore had no idea what he was going to do. He was deep in thought on this matter as he walked back to his study. On his way, he ran into none other than Severus Snape. "Albus! What do you think your doing? You can't just run into people like that." Said Snape, clutching his arm where Dumbledore had collided into it.

"I'm sorry Severus. But I'm afraid that I am at lost at what to do with one of my students." Dumbledore resumed walking, and Snape followed closely behind as he asked which student it was. "Harry Potter," sighed Dumbledore. 'Oh, Wonderboy, and I thought this was important', thought Snape. "He's been acting so strangely lately," continued Dumbledore, bringing Snape out of his own thoughts, "He's got half the staff worried about him." Snape to, had noticed a difference in him, but he wasn't really concerned. "Did you try talking to him, Albus? Surely he would talk to you." Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement. "That is what I thought as well. But I tried to talk to him already today and he left me in complete disbelief." Said Dumbledor, shaking his head. They continued to walk in silence. Dumbledore deep in thought, and Snape at loss with the right words to say. When they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's study, Snape bid him a quick goodbye and went back to his Potions class. Since he had a prep period the class before, his room was completely empty until the bell rang and students slowly began filtering into the classroom. He looked at the students coming in as he went over to the board. When his class saw him approaching the board they returned to their desks and waited for his instructions. "Today we will be making a common sleeping potion. You have 2 hours. Begin." He tapped the board lightly and the directions appeared.

Five minutes into the hour he noticed that Ms. Granger was absent. At the time he thought nothing of it, Hermione usually got caught up talking with a teacher about something to do with the homework and would come running into the classroom with a teachers excuse note. But as the class continued and she still hadn't shown up, his mind started racing. Harry had not been the only person that Severus had seen a difference in. Hermione had started to neglect her homework, turning things in late or not at all and her attention in his class had become alittle more than dismal. But it was not only her work ethic that had changed. She looked different, and not in a positive fashion. She had become paler and her eyes weren't the beaming personality that they used to be. She seem tired, somewhat weak, and had taken to sitting alone in the back of his classes, instead of with Mr. Potter and Weasley like she normally would have done. On that thought, he looked over at Potter and Weasley, who would have normally been very concerned about their missing friend, seemed to not even realize she ever existed, let alone absent from his class. Professor Snape knew that there was something at work and wanted very badly to find out what it was. 'Why do I care so much about Granger? Do I have... feelings for her?' He shook his head in disbelief. 'No', he thought, 'this is purely a teacher trying to help a student, nothing more.' But in the back of his mind, a voice said, 'and nothing less either.'

HOURS LATER

Hermione awoke in a dark room. Unable to see anything around her, she fumbled around for the door or a light switch of any kind. As she found what she thought was a door, she grasped onto the handle and pulled herself to an upright position. Hermione wobbled around, trying to steady her legs from falling back onto the floor. No matter how hard she tried to stay with her feet on the ground, Hermione felt herself slipping back down onto the dusty wooden floor. As she reached back up to the handle, the door pushed open and Hermione vaguely heard the words , "Hermione?" before drifting back into darkness.


End file.
